Mianhae Taehyung
by sitisugiarti
Summary: Taehyung juga menyembunyikan penyakitnya( kanker otak) dan sampai suatu saat dia mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk dongsaengnya..Taehyung juga mengharapkan kasih sayang, dan perlakuan baik dari hyngdeulnya , dongsaeng , managernya. akankah harapan taehyung itu tercapai? atau mereka akan menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya
1. chapter 1

**PART 1**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan boyband korea yang sedang populer saat ini, yang di naungi oleh agensi BIGHIT, Ya mereka adalah BTS.

Makin tahun ke tahun mereka semakin dikenal banyak masyarakat seluruh dunia, dan nama nama mereka semakin melanjung tinggi.

Namun member BTS membenci taehyung, kenapa? Mau tau? Yoo ready!!!!!!!!

Malam itu semua member baru pulang dari acara music, mereka semua merasakan cape yang amat sangat terutama untuk V dia yang selalu gampang kelelahan dan juga sakit.

"Kalian semua cepat tidur, besok kita akan latihan dan lusa kita akan tampil , dan kamu V kamu jangan pernah, tidur di kamar itu, kamu tidur di kamar gudang!" kata namjoon sang leader.

"Ne hyung, lagian aku cape dan aku sangat mengantuk" jawab jungkook pada sang leader.

"Ne hyung, aku akan tidur di kamar gudang, Chalgayo hyung , saeng"jawab V sambil pergi ke atas menuju kamar gudang.

" sudah sana cepat kamu pergi V" kata jimin dengan nada mengusir V dari ruangan itu.

" iyah sana kamu pergi ke atas, bosan kita lihat wajah kamu terus" sahut jungkook.

" sudah! Kalian jangan beradu mulut kaya gitu, sekarang kalian pergi ke kamar masing- masing istirahat langsung tidur ! Ingat itu !" Ujar jin selaku member yang tertua dia berusaha sikap dewasa dan memaklumi apa yang di bicarakan oleh jimin dan jungkook.

" Ne hyung" kata mereka serempak, dan langsung pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Di Dorm BTS terdapat gudang kosong, dan disana hanya ada tempat tidur yang sangat kumuh, tapi bagaimanapun V harus mensyukuri apa yang ia rasakan rasa ini.

"Sampai kapan hyung dan saeng akan bersikap begini terus? Jujur Aku kangen suasana ssat pertama kali kita debut, disana kita bercanda bersama tertawa bersama, tapi sekarang? Mereka semua malah menjauhi ku? Aku sadar diri, aku bukan orang yang cerdas seperti kalian, semoga suatu saat hyung bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi " monolog V.

TBC

Maaf penulisannya kurang panjang-,- karena ini aku nyoba-nyoba dulu :)

Jangan lupa votment yaaa


	2. chapter 2

Malam itu, taehyung merasa tidak enak badan namun, taehyung sebisa mungkin harus menutupi wajahnya besok yang mungkin akan terlihat pucat, karena taehyung merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan juga demam.

Taehyung memilih untuk segera tidur agar sakit kepala dan demam nya sembuh saat besok pagi bangun.

"Huft, lebih baik sekarang aku tidur, semoga besok keadaan ku lebih baik daripada saat ini, apalagi besok akan full latihan" monolog taehyung.

Akhirnya taehyung pun tertidur dengan pulas.

Prov jungkook , jimin.

"Jungkook" panggil jimin.

" Ne hyung, ada apa?" Jawab jungkook.

" apa kamu lihat tadi wajah V sangat terlihat pucat?" Tanya jimin pada jungkook.

" iya sih hyung, aku lihat tadinya aku ingin menanyakan nya pada v hyung langsung, tapi aku takut dimarahi sama hyungdeul, eh ternyata jimin hyung punya perasaan yang sama dengan aku" jawab jungkook dengan nada khawatir.

" iya kookie, apa kita harus berbuat baik pada V? Tapi kalo kita berbuat baik pada V , semua hyungdeul pasti akan marah pada kita kookie"jawab jimin kebingungan.

" Apa kita harus pura-pura benci sama v hyung ketika di hadapan semua hyungdeul? Menurut aku ini bukan salahnya V hyung, hyung" kata jungkook pada jimin.

" iyah kookie, hyung juga punya perasaan yang sama kaya kamu, tapi ini menurut hyung asli kecelakaan dan v pada saat itu juga jadi korban kan, mana mungkin v melakukan itu semua, sedangkan dirinya saja ada di dalam mobil Van itu " jawab jimin.

" pokonya sekarang aku akan berbuat baik pada v hyung di belakang hyungdeul, aku kasihan sama v hyung, semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi pola makan nya tidak teratur dan juga aku sering melihat bahwa dia seperti orang yang menahan sakit" kata jungkook.

" iyah kookie, hyung mengerti, hyung juga akan berbuat sama seperti kamu , lebih baik sekarang kita tidur, besok kita akan latihan full untuk acara lusa nanti" kata jimin pada jungkook.

" Ne hyung, chalgayo hyung " kata jungkook pada jimin.

" Ne Nado jungkook " kata jimin.

Setelah mereka membicarakan taehyung, jimin dan jungkook langsung tertidur pulas.

Suasana pagi di dorm BTS sangat ramai , karena mereka sering melakukan keributan kecil padahal itu karena hal sepele, namun saat mereka sedang tertawa tiba- tiba terhenti karena taehyung ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

" Kenapa kamu duduk disana? Cih.. tak tahu malu" kata suga sambil mentap tajam taehyung.

" haha orang kaya dia mana tahu malu hyung" tambah j-hope dengan ketawa meledek.

" Ne, mianhae hyung, aku akan pergi sekali lagi mianhae" jawab taehyung dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang tadi dia duduki.

"Suga hyung , jhope hyung tega pada v hyung, aku tahu v hyung pasti hatinya sakit, menerima perlakuan dari suga dan jhope hyung, nanti aku akan mencoba bicara dengan v hyung secara diam-diam" pikir jungkook dalam hati.

" maafkan aku V, aku sebagai sahabatmu dari kecil aku bahkan ikut ikutan menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, dan bahkan aku malah membenci kamu menghina kamu mianhae v, aku akan bicara dengan kamu nanti v setelah itu kamu tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi v " pikir jimin dalam hati.

"Jungkook, jimin!" Kata rapmonster sang leader.

" N.e..ne Hyung" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian melamun? Apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan? " tanya sang leader penasaran.

" aku enggak memikirkan apa-apa hyung" kata jungkook meyakinkan.

" ne hyung, aku juga enggak memikirkan apapun ,mungkin ini adalah setengah dari hobby kita hyung" kata jimin.

" oh yasudah lah" kata sangleader percaya apa yang dikatakan mereka.

PROV Taehyung

" Kalian semua membenci ku gara- gara kecelakaan itu hyung? Andai pada saat itu hyung mendengarkan semua penjelaskan aku apa mungkin hyungdeul tidak akan membenciku seperti ini?" Monolog taehyung.

" Arghhhh...kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit, arghhhh..." taehyung tidak kuat menahan sakit di kepalanya sehingga membuatnya menangis.

" setelah latihan nanti aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit, agar aku tidak terus menerus menahan sakit ini " monolog taehyung.

Prov taehyung END

TBC


	3. chapter 3

" Sarapan sudah siap" Teriak jin dari ruang meja makan.

"Ne hyung" ucap mereka bersamaan , kecuali taehyung karena dia tidak bersama mereka.

" wahh hyung kayanya masakannya enak semua nih" kata suga memuji.

" jangan memuji diluar menghina di dalam suga!" Kata jimin sambil melirik tajam suga.

" ini serius jin hyung, nih aku cicipin ya.. emmm enak hyung " kata jhope sambil mengunyah.

" yasudah gomawo atas pujian atau ledekan nya dongsaeng tersayang" kata jin pada mereka.

" oh ya mana si anak tak tahu malu itu? " kata rapmonster sang leader.

" oh iyaa, baru sadar bahwa anak itu gak ada, yasudah biar aku susul dia, kalo dia pingsan gara-gara gak makan nanti pada saat latihan kita juga yang repot hyung" kata jimin menjawab sang leader, dalam hatinya jimin khawatir dengan keadaan v namun wajah khawatir itu, tidak jimin tunjukan di depan mereka.

" yasudah jim, kamu susul anak itu! " katasuga pada jimin.

" ne hyung" jawab jimin.

"Kenapa perasaan aku gak enak yah, ahh mungkin ini hanyalah perasaan aku saja sudahlah " pikir jimin dalam hati, dan brusaha membuang jauh jauh pikiran tersebut.

Akhirnya jimin sampai di gudang yang sekarang di jadikan kamar untuk taehyung.

" Tae ? Kau masih ada di dalam kan? " jimin mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dan memanggil tae.

" Tae jawab kau masih ada di dalamkan?" Suara jimin lagi, karena taehyung tidak menjawab jimin dan membuat jimin semakin khawatir.

" kau masih tak mau menjawab ku dobrak pintu ini V " teriak jimin sambil mendobrak pintu kamar v.

Betapa kagetnya jimin saat melihat taehyung ke arah kasur, taehyung terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dan jangan lupakan di sekitar hidung v masih mengalir darah.

" ommo v!, kamu waeyo? Irreona v ! " jimin mengepuk ngepuk pipi v agar sadar tapi hasilnya nihil.

Akhirnya jimin mengirim pesan singkat ke jungkook agar dia segera ke kamar v dan jangan memberitahu kepada hyungdeul.

Drettt.dreet...

"Akh siapa sih yang sms pagi-pagi kaya gini, ganggu saja tuh orang " jungkook sambil membawa hpnya di dalam saku.

"Akh ternyata jimin hyung dan ommo ! V hyung! Aku harus segera kesana "kata jungkook dalam hati.

" Ada apa kookie?" kata jin heran dengan tingkah laku sang maknae.

" enggak ada apa - apa hyung, aku cuman sudah kenyang hyung dan aku ingin ke toilet hyung hehehe" kata jungkook berbohong.

" oh yasudah , sekalian lihat si jimin jangan-jangan dia malah tidur bukannya nyamperin tuh anak suruh makan" kata rapmonster sang leader pada jungkook.

" iya oke siap hyung, lagian kan jimin hyung suka begitu hyung, lagian sebentar lagi kita akan ke gedung bighit untuk latihan" kata jungkook seraya berdiri dan menuju ke atas.

Setelah jungkook terkesan buru-buru ke atas, karena merasa khawatir dengan keadaan v.

" jimin hyung! " kata jungkook.

" kookie, sekarang kamu bantu hyung membersihkan darah yang ada di sekitar hidung v.

Tiba - tiba v tersadar dari pingsannya dan membuat jungkook dan jimin kaget.

"Eug..g.g..h " v mulai tersadar dan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

" ah v kau sudah sadar, baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar, waeyo v? Kita gak akan marahin kamu atau meledek kamu v" kata jimin.

" kookie, jimin hyung makasih sudah baik pada aku" kata v dengan nada lemasnya.

" hyung sama jungkook sudah memutuskan untuk tidak seperti hyumgdeul v, hyung gak tega melihat kamu sendirian v, maafkan hyung jika, pada saat itu hyung membentak kamu apalagi bikin hati kamu sakit v , mianhae v " kata jimin sambil memeluk v dengan tulus.

v terisak mendengar ucapan jimin tadi.

" v hyung, maafkan aku juga ne, aku pernah membentak v hyung, mungkin itu terdengar kasar mianhae hyung" kata jungkook minta maaf dan langsung memeluk v mengikuti jimin.

" Ne jungkook, jimin hyung, aku sudah memaafkan kalian semua, tapi perlu kalian tahu bahwa kecelakaan pada saat itu enggak ada campur tangan aku , apalagi aku enggak mengerti apa- apa tentang mobil hyung, dan kecelakaan itu disebabkan karena rem mobil ajushi park blong, karena ajushi park lupa membenarkannya ke bengkel" kata v panjang lebar menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

" waeyo kamu enggak menjelaskan pada saat itu hyung? " kata jungkook.

" waktu itu aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi kalian , manager hyung, bang pd-nim tidak mau mendengar aku bicara dan malah mencibirku dengan kata- kata yang bikin aku sakit" kata v menjawab jungkook.

" mianhae v kita memang salah menilai kamu v , sekali lagi mianhae" kata jimin disertai anggukan dari jungkook.


	4. chapter 4

" Oh iya V hyung, waeyo tadi di sekitar hidung v hyung terdapat banyak darah?" kata jungkook pada v, disertai anggukan dari jimin.

" aku enggak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku ini, karena akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering seperti ini" jawab v blakblakan pada jungkook dan jimin.

" v lebih baik kamu segera periksa ke dokter, bila perlu kita berangkat bersama ke rumah sakit v " tawar jimin pada v.

" enggak usah hyung, aku takut hyungdeul yang lain tahu apa yang kalian lakuin, lebih baik kalian pura-pura tidak peduli sama aku di hadapan mereka dan di belakang mereka terserah kalian saja" kata v pada jungkook dan jimin.

" yaudah v, tapi selesai latihan nanti kita pergi ke rumah sakit ya, biar tahu penyakit apa yang di derita kamu saat ini v" ujar jimin ke v

" ne ne, aku turuti semua apa yang kalian tawarkan saat ini"ujar v sambil tersenyum.

" oh ya v, kamu belum makan kan? Sekarang kita kebawah karena tadi juga aku kesini aku disuruh hyungdeul untuk memanggil kamu, agar kamu makan dan tidak pingsan saat latihan nanti, apalagi nanti kita latihannya full" kata jimin panjang lebar pada v.

" yasudah , ayo kita ke bawah, dan kalian bersikap seperti biasa saja ne kookie, jimin hyung?" kata v pada mereka.

" ne kita akan bersikap seperti biasa v, kau tenang saja ne" jawab jimin pada v.

" ne hyung, kau tenang saja " kata jungkook.

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di lantai bawah , dan langsung menuju ke ruang tempat makan.

" Hyung, mianhae jika kalian menunggu kelamaan" kata v gugup karena takut hyungdeul nya kembali marah.

" cih! Siapa juga yang nungguin kamu ! Dasar bocah tak tahu diri! " kata suga kepada v.

" kau! Makan sana di dapur! Dan kau hanya makan dengan sayur saja, jangan mengambil makanan yang lain , ingat!! " kata seokjin selaku hyung tertua di anggota bangtan.

" Ne hyung , gomawo" sahut v sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

" Hyung , nanti setelah latihan aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat bersama jimin hyung, karena kami sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan berdua hyung, boleh ne??" rajuk jungkook pada hyung tertuanya.

" Ne aku ijinkan, dasar kalian sukanya tuh jalan-jalan terus, tapi ingat jangan pulang larut malam saja ne! " kata jin hyung mengijinkan mereka.

" Ne hyung, gomawo" ujar jungkook dan jimin sambil menghambur ke pelukan jin.

" yakk! Aku masih normal oon! Kalian jangan merusak image ku ! " kesal jin pada mereka.

" Hahahahahaahahhaha jin hyung imut kalau sudah begitu " kata suga dan di ambangi gelak tawa oleh member lain, ya kecuali taehyung yang sedang makan di dapur.

" sudah , sekarang kita pergi ke gedung bighit secepatnya, kasih tahu tuh bocah yang sedang ada di dapur, suruh dia berhenti makan dan segera menyusul kita ke mobil ppali! " kata Rap monster sang leader pada semua anggota bangtan.

" Ne" jawab mereka serempak.

Akhirnya jungkook, segera menyusul taehyung ke dapur yang sedang makan.

" Hyung, ayo kita akan pergi latihan sekarang, hyung enggak kenapa- kenapa kan hyung? " kata jungkook pada v.

" hyung enggak kenapa - kenapa kookie, sekarang kita ppali menyusul hyungdeul, dan jangan kamu bersikap seperti di depan mereka ne jungkook" kata v memohon pada jimin.

"Ne, hyung aku duluan keluar dari dapur ya hyung, hyung berjalan di belakang aku ne" ujar jungkook pada v.

" Ne jungkook" jawab taehyung.


	5. chapter 5

Akhirnya V pun mengikuti jungkook di belakang, dan segera mereka ke ruang tengah dorm dan siap-siap untuk pergi ke gedung BIGHIT Entertaiment.

" Kenapa kau lama sekali hah? Makan saja lama apalagi masak mungkin setahun! " kata jhope sambil menyindir taehyung atau V.

" Mianhae hyung, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi hyung, mianhae" kata v seraya menunduk, karena mereka tidak ingin melihat wajah pucat nya V.

" Yasudah sekarang cepat kamu bawa barang-barang kamu! Kita akan segera berangkat ke sana ppali TAEHYUNG!!!" Kata rap monster dengan membentak taehyung dan menekan kata setiap kata Taehyung.

" Ne hyung" jawab taehyung dengan menunduk.

Semua member bangtan akhirnya sudah sampai di gedung agensi mereka, ya agensi mereka adalah BIGHIT Entertaiment, dan mereka segera bergegas untuk latihan.

" Simpan tas kalian yang rapi! Jangan sampai berantakan! Dan jangan satukan tas kalian dengan tas kim taehyung! " tegas jin pada semua member sambil menyindir taehyung.

" ne hyung " kata mereka bersamaan kecuali taehyung yang hanya diam, karena percuma dia ngomong saja tidak akan pernah di dengar oleh member bangtan, kecuali jungkookndan jimin yang sedang berpura-pura membenci taehyung di hadapan semua member bangtan , karena itu juga salah satu permintaan taehyung karena tidak ingin mereka berdua senasib dengan taehyung.

" kenapa jin hyung begitu tega pada tae hyung? Apa jin hyung tidak lihat bahwa taehyung sedang tidak baik - baik saja "pikir jungkook dalam hati.

" aku tahu pasti taehyung sakit hati, begitu tega jin hyung pada taehyung" pikir jimin dalam hati juga.

Taehyung melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam latihan, dan sukses membuat member BTS dan manager kecuali jimin dan jungkook memarahi V /taehyung.

" KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT SETIAP LAGU HANCUR, GARA - GARA GERAKAN KAMU YANG SANGAT RUSAK DAN TERLIHAT JIJIK TAEHYUNG! " ucap jin memarahi vtaehyung.

" KENAPA KAU SELALU MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN NAMJA BODOH! " tambah suga lagi memarahi taehyung.

" JIKA KAU BEGINI TERUS, KITA AKAN HANCUR ! " Ucap jhope lagi memarahi taehyung.

" LEBIH BAIK KAU TAK USAH LATIHAN TAEHYUNG! JIKA KAU AKAN SEPERTI INI TERUS SEMUANYA AKAN KACAU , KAU INGAT ITU TAEHYUNG ! " Tambah rap monster lagi pada taehyung.

" TAEHYUNG, APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU PIKIRKAN HAH? SEHINGGA KAU TAK KONSEN LATIHAN , DAN MEMBUAT GERAKAN DALAM SETIAP LAGU RUSAK DAN SANGAT JIJI UNTUK DI PANDANG TAEHYUNG ! KITA SUDAHI SAJA LATIHAN INI ! PERCUMA DILANJUT JUGA ENGGAK BAKALAN MAKSIMAL! DAN KAU TAEHYUNG , JIKA KAU MASIH TETAP SEPERTI ITU LEBIH BAIK KAU KELUAR SAJA DARI BTS ! " Ucap manager pada semua member bangtan dan juga kepada taehyung, manager benar - benar kesal dengan gerakan taehyung yang tak kunjung bagus , manager langsung pergi keluar untuk segera pergi dan ntah kenapa manager merasa sangat tidak enak pada taehyung, yang jelas kata - katanya tadi pasti sangat meyayat hati taehyung.

" WAEYO KAU DIAM SAJA TAEHYUNG? KENAPA KAU TAK MENJAWAB? APA KAU BISU HAH? " ujar suga dengan emosi pada taehyung.

" Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan yang hyungdeul lontarkan tadi? Percuma hyung aku menjawab pun kalian akan semakin memarahi ku dan memakiku, jadi lebih baik aku memilih diam saja karena aku sudah tahu diam atau menjawab tetap aku pasti di marahi hyungdeul, dan mianhae jika selama ini aku membuat latihan kita hancur dan mungkin yang dikatakan manager hyung tadi gerakan latihan tadi sangat menjijikan untuk dilihat, mungkin dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang sore gerakanku masih jelek dan sangatlah jelek dan sehingga membuat kalian ikut termarahi oleh manager hyung dan mungkin kalian benar hyung aku namja bodoh yang tidak bisa apa - apa yang tanpa sengaja agensi menggabungkan nya dengan kalian, jika menurut manager hyung benar dan itu yang terbaik aku akan keluar dari grup bangtan dan aku akan segera mengurus surat pengunduran diri ke bang pd-nim , agar kalian bisa sukses hyung ,saeng , mungkin ini yang aku sampaikan pada kalian semua mianhae jika kata kataku ada yang kasar , permisi " ujar V dengan senyum yang sangat terlihat di paksakan, setelah itu ia segera berlalu dari kumpulan bangtan dan segera ia mengambil tas dan langsung keluar ruangan dan dia sudah janji akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

" Kalian puas kan hyung? Sudah membuat v sakit hati dan membuat v merasa orang yang sangat hina di dunia ini, dan membuat v selalu dirundung kesedihan? Mungkin sekarang saat nya lah aku bicara pada hyungdeul , kalau aku sudah tidak bisa mengikuti hyungdeul lagi untuk membenci taehyung, aku kasihan padanya hyung, aku membayangkan gimana jadinya kalau aku berada di posisi taehyung, mungkin aku enggak sesabar taehyung, karena taehyung temanku dari kecil maka dari itu aku tidak akan bersikap jahat lagi seperti hyungdeul, silahkan hyungdeul mau melakukan hal yang sama pun sama seperti hyung melakukan nya pada taehyung, aku terima hyung " ujar jimin pada semua hyungdeul nya yang sedang diam mematung, karena mereka baru saja melihat taehyung meluapkan isi hatinya selama ini kepada mereka semua.


End file.
